User talk:Lordranged7/Archive8
RP Continuation The two template navigations are great! Oki, start RP~ RP~ Kariya: Ahhh~!!! Shindou is getting closer, time to.... unvail my plan.!!! (Throws Kurama at Shindou and run-offs) Kurama: WHAT THE HECK?! That was the reason you were with me?! TO THROW ME TO SHINDOU?! Kariya: (run-offs while smirking) you can't find me anymore!!! End of RP~ Okay, that was random XDDD ~second message~ Wow, I did forgot to add my sig O_O Okay, RP~~! Kariya: Time for the show to start!!! (goes off to write an excuse slip concerning of being absent tomorrow) Good luck Shindou! End of RP Okay, that was short XDDD Achievement problem I don't really know what exactly is going on, but I think that there have been some serious problems with the Achievement Features of our Wiki. Their badges's code have been broken for some reason, and it even changed my own Achievement Points = =" Can you please look into this for me? Thank you [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 16:55, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I know, it's wierd on so many levels = =" Whatever, I really think that this problem should be fixed as soon as possible, as is will cause many prolems for all of the users if things keep on like this. I suggest that you and some other Admins should report with Wikia about this problem and ask them if they know anything. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 01:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC) The same goes for me. My thanks http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v676/Synnabun/EMOTICONS/4.gif [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 07:47, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Seems like the problem has been fixed for now... However for some reason the Achievement Points is still the same, and who know if they will continue to decrease each time we earned a new badge = =" I'm really worried about this.... [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]]14:02, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Gah, what a terrible let down.... Anyway, please notice me if there's any new reply from Wikia. Thanks, once again [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 16:18, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, that's explained it. I'm glad to know that Wikia is working on this, so we do have to wait for their next reply. Anw, thank you so much for noticing me, that was much earlier than I thought http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/laughing.gif [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 13:36, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat 5 I didn't see you in the chat today ~ ^^ I hope you will come tonight YAY!! no school tomorrow for you XDDDDD!! See you in the chat ~ I hope ~ ^^ also I REALLY have to show you something it is about Shindou ;D XDDD see you there AGAIN I said it XD! [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10 Tsurugi Kyousuke 10] Devile Burst 11:28 PM, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Badge Points I already sent a message to a staff member, then he redirected me to send a message through Special:Contact. So it's okay now. We just have to wait for them to fix it. Re:Re:Re:GO Game~ Aww, I feel sorry for you~ Well, I’ve read that Sangoku was last year’s winner, so it is not impossible that he will win o.o The whole ikemen contest is kind of strange… I will definitely watch it on youtube~ Mabye you won’t have to wait 10 days for a video of it on youtube. They are really fast nowadays~ Yeah, you could be right. I’m still a little bit disappointed that they were only a short amount of time in France and also Taiyou’s and Shinsuke’s Mixi Max succeeded really fast. Well, I’ll know more about Fei when I get the game in December~ I’m really looking forward to it~ No, I haven’t read the Manga yet because it’s really expensive… The shipment is really expensive, the Manga itself isn’t xD I’m thinking about buying the GO Manga though and maybe I will have it soon~ I really want to read it too xD Yeah, I still have no reply although the Dutch Wiki’s admin was online ~.~ Looks like he does not care or he can’t understand me. Oh well, I guess it doesn’t matter^^ I’m sorry that my reply is really late this time. But I actually wanted to ask you if we could stop our talk now… I don’t have time at the moment and it’s probably pointless if I write a reply every two weeks… I hope that you aren’t angry or disappointed. I’m really sorry :( SweetHope (talk) 18:47, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I can't join the chat today because I'm feeling very sleepy -.- and tomorrow you know I have school ><|| I should sleep early or esle I will wake up at 7:00 AM like before XDD!! soo see you tomorrow I hope~ ^^ ...... (( _ _ ))..zzzZZ [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10 Tsurugi Kyousuke 10] Devile Burst 11:07 PM, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Black Ash Currently Garchopex and I are arguing over a certain thing on the page Black Ash. He says: "I get your explanation but that doesn´t change the fact of Tenma using the hissatsu in the games so don´t remove the information" Technically, Tenma can only use this because he is Mixi Maxed with Shuu. And as I proved and you said in your explanation on the Keshin Armed page, "The Heading Game isn't necessary because everyone with A Keshin can Armed in the Game," it is basically the same thing with this hissatsu, in that only the players that actual know this hissatsu in the first place can be listed. If we listed anyone that could use this hissatsu because they were Mixi Maxed, then we would have a super long list of characters, and that's just a waste of space. If Tenma actually used Black Ash in Episode 008 (Chrono Stone), then we can actually put his name under users on the page, but since he didn't, we can't put his name there. Also Garchopex told me to look at this video (Which is Strikers 2013 gameplay) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGmJGvLqrdk&feature=plcp, and this just helps me, since it helps my side of the argument. My original message that I posted on the talk page after Garchopex didn't understand my explanation: "Technically you have to put ACTUAL USERS of this hissatsu on the page because of the Mixi Max. Since Mixi Max allows you to use up to 2 hissatsu from the other player, technically anyone can use this hissatsu, so ONLY ACTUAL USERS can be listed." Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:07, November 4, 2012 (UTC)